


make you feel

by navaan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caring, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, M/M, Manipulative Nick Fury, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Nick comes to Tony after the events of CA:CW.





	make you feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/gifts).



Tony doesn't expect him.

"It's been a while since you last sneaked into my house, Nick. Fitting that you'd come to tell me about the Avengers Initiative and now that the Avengers are history."

Tony looks bad. Banged up. Tired. Shaken. But calm has returned. 

"Not your fancy villa. Harder to sneak in. What can I say? I like a challenge."

Tony takes not of the words, gauging. "Is that so?"

He can see it in the eyes, that Tony is ready to give himself up for just to feel a little.

Nick will make him feel and enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/176101325623/marvel-drabbles) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/615347.html).


End file.
